Life
by Makoto Barton
Summary: Her life ended at 13, taken away in a single second. Now she must protect herself before the imposible happens. Slight A/U
1. Life

My life though some think perfect really isn't.   
  
My looks though some think beautiful really aren't. My hair is brown,   
not shiny, sun kissed like you think but dull, and dirty. My eyes are   
green, not bright green like the grass; not dark green like a jade,   
but blank and empty. My life has been full of downs, lots of downs.   
  
When I was young I wasn't a momma's girl like most girls are.   
No, my mother hated to even look at me. She favored my older sister   
and younger brother. Yes I am a middle child, but that shouldn't make   
a difference right…wrong. I was a daddy's girl, everything that I did   
he loved, and that is what I think made my mother hate me so.   
  
She didn't hate me for my looks, cause I had none. She didn't hate me   
for my voice cause I sounded like I out of tune violin. She didn't   
hate me for my grace, to tell the truth I am a major klutz. And she   
never hated me for my brain, cause I was a ditz. She hated me,   
cause my father paid more attention to me than to her and my other   
siblings.   
  
My father was hardly ever there, see he had a job that was   
far away and my mother never told us what he did. But every 5 months   
he came home and stayed for at least one month. During that time we   
did everything together, sorted his vast collection of sports cards,   
played sports, watch television, or just hang out. We were so close   
he was my best and only friend.   
  
I was not a people person, I was very shy to everybody and they all   
thought that I was a snob. One day I was having the best day, it was   
my birthday I just turned 13. Even if I didn't have the best mother   
or never had any friends I knew that there would be something at waiting   
for me when I got home from school. Every year when my father wasn't there   
to be with me, there always was a gift of some kind, and that is why I was   
so happy. When I got home I found no gift, only my mother in tears, my brother   
and sister hugging her and trying to comfort her. Once they saw me   
looking at them, my mother got up and slapped me hard across the face   
  
'You stupid Bitch it is all your fault that he is gone!' she yelled   
with tears in her brown eyes. I touched my red, stinging face   
gingerly and looked up at her with unknown tears in my eyes.   
  
'What do you mean mother?' I asked as softly as possible so she   
wouldn't get even angrier with me. Her tears disappered and all that   
was left on her face was anger.   
  
'You killed your father, because of your Fucken birthday that is   
what I mean.'   
  
'No…' I shock my head violently wishing that it wasn't true.  
  
"Because of you he will never come back!" My mother slapped me again, it  
was not the slap that hurt, but the look in her eyes when she did it.  
There was a deep hate filling my mothers now red, cold eyes.   
"Leave." The words cut into me like a knife.   
  
"What?" I could not belive my ears, was my mother, my own flesh and blood  
abandoning me.  
  
"Leave, Now!" Her bony fingers crushed my thin arm, her grip growing  
stronger with every step. She dragged me out of the house, throwing my  
body into the cold steps.   
  
  
I was happy, it was snowing, and for that moment all of my problems left  
me, for a moment. Them I remembered. The pain. The sadness. Not a single  
tear fell down my face. I rid myself of that weakness long ago. After my  
mother threw me onto the streets, with nothing but the thin clothes on my  
back, I left that town. The memories were to much. But I could not go on  
I had no money. No home. No food. I wandered the streets of a not-so-good  
city. The lack of food, water, and sleep were getting to me. But nothing  
like the loss of my father.   
  
I did something then that I would never have dreamed of. I stole food and   
clothing from honest people. My heart broke later when I had an peach and   
a new jacket. I was about to eat than saw two children younger than myself,   
huddled together to keep the heat in and the cold out. Their eyes were staring   
at me, begging me to feed them, keep them warm. Love them. Sometimes I wish   
I wasn't nice, that I was as heartless as my mother. But I am not. I gave the   
children two gifts that they may remember for days or years. Walking away from   
the now happy children though I was cold and hungery, a smile played on my   
chaped lips.   
  
But nothing could have prepared me for what was going to happen next, I would   
have either savered that smile longer, or take my only possesion. And end my life. 


	2. Horror of Life

Hey sorry it took so long to get this out. But you are probably going  
to hate me cause this is going to be in two parts. I know but it is   
funner this way. And I do know that funner is not a word but hey this   
is my story.  
  
  
Today is my seventeenth birthday, and all I have of my old life is this.  
This one gift, that my mother never knew about. My only possesion that   
I can say is totally mine.  
  
When I turned ten, my father gave me a very old gift. "I know that you are   
not old enough, but I want you to have this." He handed me a silver dagger   
with a jade on the hilt with leaves engraved around the handle. "This use   
to be my great grandfathers. He gave it to his son, and his son gave it to   
me. And now I give it to you."   
  
"But what about Yashu? Isn't he your son?"   
  
"He is Mako, but I think you will need it." I smiled, jumping into   
his arms. "And this..." He held out a black leather casing that could   
fit around my leg. "Will keep it close to you...Always."  
  
A sigh escaped my lips, in remembering that happy memory. A crashing   
sound brought me out of my thoughts. Reminding me that I was hidding   
in a dark alleyway, with barely any clothing. Placing the dagger back   
into its hidding place, I went to see how the trash can fell in the   
first place. A large hand came out of nowhere crushing my throat, and   
throwing me into a brick wall. I franticly try to regain composure and   
air, when a fist collides with my gut several times till I become unconsious.   
  
My eyes felt heavy, everything hurt, and I was frezzing cold. "Finally awake   
I see." A low, harsh voice slightly laughed. My eyes widened; I frantically   
began searching for whoever hurt me. The problem was that I was in the middle   
of a forest, and everthing looked the same. Hearing some twigs cracking, I knew   
where he was. "Oh don't run off now little one. The fun has yet to begin." I   
began to panic, gathering all of my strength, I ran. Fear surrounded me, when   
I heard heavy footsteps right behind mine. The noise stopped for a second,   
only to have large hands grab my waist pulling both of us to the ground. Turning   
my frail body around, and holding my hands above my head, I finally saw my attacker.   
His eyes were grey, filled with lust. His mouth was slightly open, with his tongue   
licking his lips. I knew what he was going to do, and there was nothing that I   
could do to stop him. Leaning down, he kissed me, bitting down hard on my lower   
lip till it split in two. Blood began flowing into my mouth, the horrible coppery   
taste made me gag. But it made him excited. With one of his hands holding both of   
mine, he tore my cloths to shreds.  
  
"Help me." Came out so quietly that I thought that he wouldn't have heard.  
  
"No one will help you little one, you are all alone." I began to struggle, only   
to have another fist in my gut. "You be good, and I will be gentle."   
  
But he was not at all gentle, though I was not that good either. 


	3. Life in a Dream

Hey sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. School and work are killing me. Well hope you like it. It is kinda short but what can you do.^_^ENJOY  
  
  
  
Her vision was blurred, as she stumbled through the dark forest. Everything hurt,  
but most of all was her spirit. Someone took what was only hers to give, and   
destroyed it. Tears flowed down her face, her body was screaming "kill me," but   
her mind stiffled it with "it will be okay."   
  
"Nothing will be okay." Escaped her bloody lips, that were now black from the dried   
blood. Tripping on an old root, Makoto found herself on the ground--yet again--and   
unconsious.  
  
~*Dream*~  
As this man or soldier as Makoto guessed, due to his strength and way of holding  
her down with the least amout of force. She struggled, "Leave me alone." trying  
to get him off of her, but it was not good. Makoto could tell that he was getting   
angry, and that he would take it out on her. Pulling out a dagger from his pocket,  
Soldier' began cutting her. Not deep enough to kill, but enough to make her  
blood flow from the wounds. Cutting her from her heart down her abdomen.   
  
You *Cut* arn't much of a challenge are you. He cut a cross in the middle of her   
stomach. This was har last chance, if she didn't get away now it would be to late.  
If Makoto could get one hand free, she could reach her dagger and wound or kill him.  
Her trying resulted in failure, and the pain of his fist seemed to have doubled. Looking   
up at him, Makoto saw what this was, It was a game to Soldier' something that   
could pass the time until he was needed again. He dared her to make a move,  
he seemed to laugh at her. And that was when it happened. A pain shot threw   
her body, it seemed to burn and cut her at the same time. With each agonizing  
scream, the pain seemed to double. It felt like he took his knife and cut her in two.  
  
When Soldier' was done, Makoto was just a sobbing mass on the forest floor.  
Kneeling down Soldier' whispered in her ear. Next time, I might let you win.  
Her eyes widened, *No, God. Someone. Anyone.* His intense laugh echoed  
in her mind.  
  
She jolted upwards, holding her head tightly. Makoto didn't know where  
she was, or even care. all she knew was what had happened. Wrapping her  
arms around her chest, she began to rock back and forth while tears rolled   
down her face. Why did this had to happen to her. Not that she wished someone  
else went through what she did, but this seemed to kill her. She was lost deep  
in thought to notice someone enter the room, until their hand went on her shoulder.  
She screamed, quickly moving to the corner of the bed. Makoto huged the   
wall like it could protect her. It was a young woman, maybe two or three years  
older then herself. She had red curly hair, and bright blue eyes.   
  
Hello, my name is Cathrine. And you are?


	4. Life brings new friends

Well here is the next chapter of Life. I hope you all like it.  
Thankx for all of the reviews they are really great and inspireing.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Hello, my name is Cathrine. And you are?"  
  
Makoto clung to the wall, desprately pleading that it would   
protect her from this woman in front of her. cathrine sighed  
and backed away from the terrified and broken girl.   
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Cathy asked, hoping to get  
the girl to trust her. Pouring hot water out of the kettle, Cathy   
made a cup of peppermint tea with lemon and honey. "Here." placing  
the hot cup on the table, she backed up giving the girl room.   
Makoto just watched the woman called Cathrine place the cup down.   
Slowly getting up, Makoto walked over to where the hot tea was. she  
carefully picked it up, bringing it to her lips. Makoto sniffed the   
drink before quickly downing it. "Well since you are feeling a bit   
better, would you like something to eat?" Sitting down, Makoto   
nodded her head slightly. Cathrine smiled and began putting together  
a lunch for three people.   
  
"Makoto." the soft words escaped her lips, almost as if they were afraid  
to leave.  
  
"Excuse me?" Cathrine thought she was hearing things.  
  
"My name, it is Makoto." A smile appeared on Cathrine's face.   
  
"Well now, that wasn't so hard was it." she softly laughed, hoping to make  
Makoto more comfortable.   
  
"Were am I?" Makoto asked, hoping to figure out how far from home she was,  
not like she had a home, but it was nice to know.   
  
"Um...Actually I am not quite sure. We are in the Sank Kingdom, if that is  
what you are asking." Cathrine paused, looking at Makoto with pity in her   
eyes. "I am sorry...For what happened to you." The brunette's head shot up.  
  
"Ho, How did you know?"   
  
"Who do you think cleaned you up. There was no way that I would let my brother  
do it." Fear began to fill Makoto's eyes.  
  
"Your brother." Cathy caught the fear in Makoto's voice right away.   
  
"Don't worry, he won't talk to you. Let alone hurt you. He's one of those quiet   
types. Trowa was the one that found you." Makoto's body tensed, she didn't want  
to see another man again, let alone have one find her like she was. The closing  
of a door broke Makoto out of her trance, but not out of her fear. As soon as  
she saw an outline of a man--who she assumed was Cathrine's brother--Makoto  
hid behind Cathy. Even though she didn't know her that well. Makoto felt safer  
near Cathy then by that man. His green eyes looked at the frightened girl for   
only a second, before looking at Cathy.  
  
"Hello Trowa, lunch is ready. I hope you are hungery. Oh, and this is   
Makoto." Nodding a hello, Trowa walked over to the stove. After dishing out the   
soup and taking a sandwich, he left. A sigh of relife escaped Makoto's lips, she  
was not ready to be near any man, no matter how nice then seem.   
  
"So Mako, where do you live? I could give you a ride back. Your parents must be   
worried sick...Makoto...MAKOTO!"  
  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
I know cliffe but it will do ^_^ and no this is NOT a Trowa x Makoto fic. 


	5. Life through minds eye

Hey sorry it is taking so long to get the chapters out. Christmas and all.  
I hope you like this chapter. I kinda gave away who I am pairing Makoto  
with but Whatever. ENJOY  
  
  
"So Mako, where do you live? I could give you a ride back. Your parents must be   
worried sick...Makoto...MAKOTO!" Cathy ran up and caught Makoto before she fell   
to the floor. Her green eyes seemed empty. "Makoto...Makoto." Cathy gently shook  
the fragile girl in her arms. tears began to flow down Makoto's face as she remembered  
the words her mother always spoke to her.  
  
*You are trash...You are nothing but a slut, who will live on the streets earning  
5 dollers for 3 minutes...You are nothing...Nothing.*  
  
'She was right. Is right. I am nothing, nothing but other peoples leftovers.' She began  
to shake, everything became fuzzy. 'I wish I could die.' The pain of her life came   
over her and she fainted.   
  
"Oh no...TROWA!" Cathy checked the gone girl's pulse. It was irratic...And there was   
nothing anyone could do to slow it down. But if they didn't, Makoto's heart would  
burst.   
  
~*Dream*~  
  
A room of pure white surrounded her. It was peaceful, calm, and most of all protective.  
  
"Makoto...Makoto!" That voice, she knew that voice. Turning around quickly, she saw   
him.   
  
"Father!" Tears fell down her face as she ran into his open arms. His arms surrounded  
her. A feeling of safety and love filled her.  
  
"It is okay little one. I will not hurt you...Yet." She froze. The room turned from   
a peaceful white, to a hateful red and black. She couldn't look up, Makoto was afraid.   
If she looked up her fears would come alive again. The feeling of security fled and   
was replaced with an undescribable fear. His hands grabed her upper arms, and shook   
her. "Don't worry little one...I will always be here. You will never be rid of me. Ever."   
  
"No...No." She whispered. Another hand appeared on her shoulder.   
  
"I will protect you Liang Fansha. I promise." She turned around, a faceless man stood  
there. He radiated power and justice, and she knew that he would protect her. The other  
man cowered in fear of the newest arrivle.   
  
"Only the weak attack those who cannot defend themselves." A sword appeared in his hand.  
"I shall right the wrong that you have done." The faceless man charged 'Soldier' and  
with one slash he was gone. For some reason beyond comeprehension, Makoto ran into his  
arms. And he welcomed her. Holding her close, he began to whisper comfort into her ear.  
He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, only to have her torn away from his grasp.  
  
  
"What the hell?" He had been having the same dream for weeks now. Nothing was curing them  
if anything, they got worse. Last week he didn't even save her, and now he almost kissed  
her. What was wrong with him. Shaking off the look that she gave him. He got up and headed  
towards the bathroom, but a loud beeping stoped him. Sighing, he sat down at the desk and  
opened his laptop.   
  
Dragon,  
  
You must go to colony L3, we have reason to belive that a new type of mobile suit is being  
constructed. Silent Storm it in that district if you need and help.--Not that you will  
ask for it--Please contact Us in a weeks time.  
  
Water. 


	6. Her new Life

Hey guys, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! I hope you like   
my first chapter of the new year. It is short but it is great.  
^_^ ENJOY  
  
  
It has been three months since I was found by Cathrine and her brother  
Trowa. Three horrible, painful months. After the first few weeks, Cathy  
and I became close, she became my sister and I hers. She also learned  
not to ask questions. Cathy was the only one who I let get close to me.  
The other, Trowa made sure I was safe but never came near me. It was as  
if he understood and felt what I went through--though I highly doubt that  
he did--I slowly let him near me, and now he is like a brother. Many of  
the workers think that I am my 'brothers' twin by the way we both act.   
Distant, quiet, only letting a few into see the real 'us'. Sometimes I   
wish it was true, that I was his real sister and that I never went through  
everything that happened to me.   
  
The real reason that I let Trowa into my circle of trust was because he saved   
me from myself.   
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Her eyes fluttered open; she tiredly looked around. 'So...It wasn't a dream.'   
Images of the past quickly fashed in front of her face. 'There is no getting rid   
of it. Of this feeling. This unclean soul must be sent away from the pure people   
of this Earth.' Her mind was being flooded with these thoughts. And soon she saw  
what could keep the people pure. Safe from her. The present, her dagger was just   
lying there, just begging to be held, used. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their  
own, wrapping her trembling fingers around the hilt.   
  
"It is the only way." she whispered. The only way to end her suffering and bring her   
to her father. Raising it above her head, Makoto silently prayed as she used all of her   
strength to bring the dagger down, and thrust it into her chest. Her eyes widened in shock.  
There was no pain, no feeling of blood pour ot of her. No freedom. All she saw was blue,  
dark blue. It felt soft, warm and safe. So very safe. The dagger fell from her hands;   
falling to the ground. Tears started to fill her eyes and paint her cheaks with salt.   
Her legs gave out and Makoto sat on the floor, rocking back and forth as two warm, strong,  
safe arms held her and a deep, soothing voice surrounded her.   
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
  
"Makoto, you ready?" Cathrine's voice was soft and filled with concerne. The brunett nodded,  
her emerald green and lilac outfit hugging her tightly. It would be the first time Makoto  
will do an act with Cathrine in the center ring. The fact that she was doing this at all   
was a big step in the right direction. Trowa stood behind her, his hand placed on her   
shoulder.  
  
"It is okay Mako. You can do this." With those words, the trio steped into the crowded tent.  
  
  
  
  
His dark eyes were glazed over, blood was seeping out of his hand. This was not how the mission  
was suposed to go. It was an easy tasks, in and out. 'A trap'. That is what it was, but how   
did they know. Who could have told them. He stumbled down the dark streets of the colony, there  
was only one place to go that 'They' would not think of. Or so he hoped. 'I must get there before  
I am found.' Gathering up the last of his strength, Dragon pushed himself off the brick wall   
and painfuly continued towards his goal. The circus. 


	7. Life Miffs 1MEN!

HEY, I know it has been forever since I updated. I am so very sorry.   
I kinda got writers block. But I got help from my Best Friend and now   
I am BACK ^_^ So I am getting this one and Soldiers   
Soul (To those who read it) out tonight. So I hope you all love it. TTFN   
  
His coal eyes shot open; quickly he sat up only to be pushed back down.   
  
"I don't know where you are going, but it is not out of this bed." His   
eyes shot up and saw a woman hovering above him. "I am really starting   
to think that my brother is a magnet for sick people." That was when his   
eyes looked into hers.  
  
"Where am I?"   
  
"Well...you are on colony L3 at the moment." She smiled, her eyes   
holding in laughter. Wufei gave her the best death glare he could, considering   
his condition.  
  
"Well I knew that woman! I meant, Where am I?"  
  
"OH You meant on L3. Well that might take a while….See." Wufei rolled   
his eyes in exasperation as Catharine started her dialog.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
*Damn men!....Stupid. Horrible. Weak. Ignorant. Unreasonable….MEN!* The sound   
of light feet crunching on gravel broke Makoto out of her revere. Her head shot   
up, her eyes quickly searching for the maker of the disturbance. She glared, Hard.   
*What does he want now….Breaking me out of my…my….Damn MAN made me lose my train   
of thought.* Trowa looked down at her shivering form and raised an eyebrow.   
*What is she doing?* Noticing his skeptical What-are-you-doing-out-here look.   
Her nose scrunched up as she vented. "WHAT! There's a…..a…….MAN in there! I come   
home from-" Trowa rolls his eyes and tries to temporarily block her out. *I think   
she is a little miffed.* "Bloody hell Trowa, arn't you listening!" He slightly   
nods, and looks up as the door slams open.   
  
"Would you be quiet, there are sick people in here!" Cathrine yelled trying to   
get them to be quiet.   
  
"As if he is sick, who cares if he is sick, he is a MAN! And he is on MY BED!"  
  
"Well you can take my bed then." Cathrine trying to calm her down the best she could.   
  
"I will not go in there! I rather go sleep with the…the…THE PIGS!" Her arm flys up   
in the air just to make it more clear.   
  
"There are no pigs." The calm, talking-about-the-weather voice of reason finally   
appeared. Makoto whipped around and glared at him.   
  
"Fine then, I will go sleep with the elephants!" She stormed off towards the animal   
cages, fuming. Cathrine started after her.  
  
"No Cathy, let her go." Trowa wanted to go after her as well, but he knew she was   
too scared and still in pain to talk. Or even listen. 


End file.
